Child containment devices (which encompass play yards, play pens, play cots, bassinets, co-sleepers, and the like) typically comprise multiple sidewall panels and a floor panel which are supported by a frame structure. A mattress is often placed on top of the floor panel to provide a firm, cushioned surface for a child to stand, sit, or lie on.
Conventional child containment devices typically include means for holding the mattress against the floor panel to prevent the mattress from shifting as the child moves around. Known child containment devices utilize hook and loop fasteners to help keep the mattress in place on the floor panel. The downside of this design is that hook and loop fasteners quickly wear out, offer a weak connection, and can fail under relatively light forces. Other known child containment devices utilize elastic straps that are anchored to the floor panel and can be stretched over the corners of the mattress to hold it against the same. However, the straps can be easily released by a child within the containment device, allowing the mattress to move out of place. This method also requires multiple steps to secure the mattress, as each strap must be individually stretched over a corner of the mattress. Further, this design presents a safety hazard, as a child can get their feet and hands stuck between a strap and the mattress.
As a result, it can be seen that needs exist in the art for a mechanism that at least more reliably holds the mattress in place, requires fewer steps to secure the mattress, and which is safer for a child occupant. The present invention addresses these needs and others.